mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:The MySims Wiki Character Battles
Welcome to the page of MySims Wiki's first annual Character Battles!!! CURRENTLY TAKING NOMINATIONS Character Battles Start: December 5, 2009 Hey there, welcome to the Character Battles page! Currently, we are taking nominations for Sims to enter into the Character Battles that will occur at the end of this year. The 25 Sims that have been most nominated by the MySims Wiki community at the beginning of December will be the competitors of this year's Character Battles. What are the Character Battles? It's simple, really — 25 of the most popular Sims, nominated by the community of MySims Wiki, will battle all out in a popularity contest, using the MySims Wiki Poll on the main page of MySims Wiki! Each week of the Character Battles, 5 of the 25 different Sims that were most nominated by the community will battle out in fury as their fans vote and cheer on for them! The winners of each of the polls will then fight out with the other winners. The last Sim standing will take the title as the big winner of the MySims Wiki 2009 Character Battles! Nominate your favorite character now! All users may nominate, even anonymous users without accounts, so feel free to put in YOUR nomination even if you're an IP user. Nominations end this year on December 5, 2009, and then the battle begins! Nominating Rules Each IP Address/Account can nominate up to five -different- Sims. Please do not nominate more than five and because of this, remember to put ONLY your most favorites. If you add more than 5 nominations, the admins will know by looking in the history of this page and remove several of your nominations, so please just put only 5 or less! Also, please do NOT tamper with the nominations by for example making your favorite character from 5 nominations to 1,069. Repeated attempts at "cheating" in the nominations can result in a week-long block by the admins. Attempting to cheat again after the block will result in another, longer block. More than 5 attempts at cheating will result in you being blocked until the character battle nominations end. Add your nominations by bringing up the nomination number of your favorite character up by one (please do not nominate a single character more than one time). If a character you want is not listed, it is probably because no one has voted for that character yet. Skip a line after the last character on the list and add this character that is missing that you want to vote for. Please fully make sure that the character is not on the list already by using CTRL + F. ★ ~ Current Nominations ~ ★ *'Leaf:' 24 *'Rhonda:' 3 *'Sandra:' 1 *'Travis:' 12 *'Chaz McFreely:' 26 *'Summer:' 8 *'Goth Boy:' 24 *'Violet:' 28 *'Petal:' 11 *'Marlon:' 3 *'Ray:' 11 *'King Roland:' 5 *'Gonk:' 1 *'Iggy:' 1 *'Ian Arneson:' 1 *'Natalia Roshmanov:' 2 *'DJ Candy "Supergroove":' 26 *'Dolly Dearheart:' 5 *'Raven Wright:' 2 *'Buddy:' 19 *'Zombie Carl:' 2 *'Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey:' 2 *'Lyndsay:' 13 *'T.O.B.O.R.:' 18 *'Vic Vector:' 8 *'Mel the Mummy:' 2 *'Hopper:' 5 *'Samurai Bob:' 3 *'Makoto:' 8 *'Proto-Makoto:' 3 *'Maria:' 1 *'Jimmy Watanabe:' 2 *'Morcubus:' 9 *'Dr. F:' 10 *'Chef Gino:' 7 *'Princess Butter:' 3 *'Penelope:' 1 *'Master Aran:' 3 *'Star:' 6 *'Olivia:' 2 *'Poppy:' 8 *'MC Emi:' 1 *'Edwin:' 2 *'Sasha:' 2 *'Elmira:' 1 *'Brandi:' 1 *'Rosalyn P. Marshall:' 2 *'Yvette:' 2 *'Sir Vincent Skullfinder:' 2 *'Roxie Road:' 22 *'Ginny:' 3 *'Cassandra:' 3 *'Luis:' 2 *'Ellen:' 1 *'Yuki:' 10 *'Madame Zoe:' 3 *'Annie Radd:' 1 *'Odin Revolution:' 1 *'Chef Watanabe:' 1 *'Chancellor Ikara:' 2 *'Dr. Nefario:' 1 *'Shirley:' 1 *'Duchess Beverly:' 1 *'Terry Toymender:' 1 *'Rusty:' 1 *'Jenny:' 6 *'Beebee:' 2 *'Wendalyn:' 3 *'Torajiro:' 1 *'Chef Charlie:' 2 *'Liberty:' 3 *'Matt:' 2 *'Evelyn:' 3 *'Foster:' 1 *'Blaine:' 2 *'Renée:' 2 *'Esma:' 1 *'Zack:' 1 *'Alexa Lexington:' 1 * Patrick Rhino: 1 * Paul the Yeti: '''2 * '''Trevor: 1 * '''Wolfah: '''1 Category:Etc.